DP027
VS !! |screen=yes |broadcast_jp=April 5, 2007 |broadcast_us=September 8, 2007 |en_series= |en_op= |ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=小山賢 |directorn=1 |director=小山賢 |artn=1 |art=志村泉 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP021-DP030 |footnotes=* }} Settling a Not-So-Old Score! (Japanese: 決戦！ポッチャマＶＳポッタイシ！！ Decisive Battle! VS !!) is the 27th episode of the , and the 493rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2007 as part of a one-hour special with DP026, and in the United States on September 8, 2007. Blurb The Floaroma Town Contest has just started, and Dawn's already in trouble! Pachirisu gets spooked before Dawn can even start their appeal, and only Dawn's quick thinking and a Poffin treat can calm it down so they can complete their performance. Even with that good recovery, it's no help for Dawn's nerves that the first round goes perfectly for Jessie, AKA Jessilina, and Dawn's old friend Kenny. Still, Dawn advances with them to the next round, much to her relief! She's eager to take on Kenny, but her first opponent turns out to be Jessie. Jessie and Dustox battle Dawn and Piplup, and Jessie's not actually half-bad. She shows off a few good moves and manages to put Dawn on the defensive. But Dawn manages to come back and win the battle, which means she'll face Kenny and his Prinplup in the next round. Piplup's Peck isn't going to win the round this time, because Kenny's Prinplup easily counters that attack with Metal Claw. And with a Water-type battling a Water-type, it's going to take something special to win this one! Dawn has Piplup use Whirlpool, and Prinplup boldly dives into the vortex to battle Piplup. It's a close battle, but in the end, victory goes to Dawn and Piplup, earning them the Floaroma Ribbon! Of course Kenny is disappointed, but he promises to battle Dawn again at another Contest. And with that, it's time to head for Eterna City and Ash's next Gym battle! Plot After the events of the previous episode, 's continues to suffer , running wildly around the stage. Dawn pulls a Poffin out and tosses it into the air, the scent getting Pachirisu's attention. The jumps with an electrified and catches it, saving her performance. After eating the Poffin, Pachirisu uses to create sparks around the stadium before using and creating a shower of small hearts. The crowd applauds at her comeback. Other s perform before Jessie takes the stage disguised as Jessilina, calling upon her . Meanwhile, Dawn relaxes nervously backstage as complements her performance, but she doesn't believe he is sincere as they watch Jessie's performance. Dawn asks Kenny about when he started taking an interest in s, but Kenny told her she never noticed. On stage, Seviper literally s Jessie for a good appeal. Kenny performs last with his . It uses to box itself in before using to shatter the box and quickly using to escape. It follows with to envelop it in a ring while , ending with a fireworks appeal. While the Contest Judges decide, and go backstage to calm a nervous Dawn. The judges announce the final eight, with Kenny, Jessie and Dawn making it in. The computer randomly pairs up the Coordinators for the Contest Battles, pitting Dawn against Jessie in the first round. Ash and Brock leave, wishing both Dawn and Kenny luck, as Dawn and Kenny anticipate that they will face each other in the final round. Kenny mentions that he watched her performance and wanted to duel her, being the reason he entered the Contest. The battle between Jessie and Dawn begins as goes against . Dustox uses as Piplup jumps into the wind and spins in place, building up power for a attack. The move appeal robs Jessie of some points before Dustox uses to force Piplup to stop attacking, dropping Dawn's points. Dustox unleashes multiple attacks, Piplup dodging continually before Dustox uses Poison Sting, the forced defense depleting Dawn's points. Piplup uses to take the Poison Sting bombardment before unleashing the energy, slashing Jessie's points to half, but Dustox survives the attack. Dustox retaliates with Poison Sting, but Piplup dodges and hits with Peck, knocking Dustox out and giving Dawn the win. The Contest jumps ahead to the final round, where Kenny and Dawn face off after besting their prior opponents, revitalizing a childhood rivalry as Dawn's Piplup faces off against Kenny's Prinplup. Piplup and Prinplup both use , canceling each other out and creating sparkles. Both Kenny and Dawn lose points, but Dawn takes a bigger hit due to Prinplup's more powerful attack. Piplup charges with Peck as Prinplup uses to catch and toss Piplup, dropping Dawn's points. Prinplup stands in place, executing a as Piplup uses Bide, landing on Prinplup and spinning with Drill Peck, Dawn's points continuing to drop. Prinplup tosses Piplup into the air as Piplup unleashes energy, hitting Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points. Prinplup recovers and attacks with Metal Claw, but Piplup flip dodges and uses , consuming Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points to half. However, Prinplup uses Bubble Beam to destroy the Whirlpool, creating sparkles and setting Dawn's points even to Kenny's. Prinplup uses to cloak the battlefield, dropping Dawn's points more. Prinplup comes down with Drill Peck, but Piplup uses Whirlpool and jumps into the whirlpool to dodge, droppings Kenny's points. Piplup prepares Peck as Prinplup jumps into the whirlpool as well. Prinplup's Metal Claw and Piplup's Peck connect, tossing both Pokémon out of the pool and dropping both points. Both use Bubble Beam again, resulting in a cancellation. Time runs out, and Dawn wins the Contest by just a small point difference. Dawn accepts her first Ribbon from Mr. Contesta as she holds it high. Afterwards, Dawn calls her mom and shows her Ribbon, boasting about her first win. Dawn and Ash high-five as Kenny wishes both of them well before walking out, calling Dawn Dee-Dee once again. Ash tries to ask what it means, but Dawn pushes him off the subject. Major events * is revealed to own an . * , Kenny, and Jessilina advance to the Battle Stage of the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest. * Dawn defeats Kenny in the final round and wins the Floaroma Contest. * Dawn earns her first Contest Ribbon, the Floaroma Ribbon. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * * Johanna * s * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: James's Carnivine ** Pokémon senryū: マスキッパ　きょうもはらぺこ　すきっぱら Masukippa, kyō mo hara peko, sukippara " is also starving today: empty stomach." * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and a reduced cut of Ready Go! are used as background music. * Marian mentions that 's 's appeal is like watching a magic show, a reference to the origin of Alakazam's name. * doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. However, the motto music is heard during Jessie's and Dawn's . Errors * After 's win against Jessie, Marian says that Dawn and are off to the final round, but the match between Dawn and Jessie was in the first round. Piplup is later seen defeating a , and then fighting against and in the final round. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |he= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 027 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which Dawn gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Piplup Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Kenny Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest de:Lucias große Chance!? es:EP496 fr:DP027 it:DP027 ja:DP編第27話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第27集